Ada Apa dengan Sehun dan Kai?
by OSHK97
Summary: Tentang kecurigaan Chanyeol terhadap hubungan Sehun dan Kai, magnae mereka. Karena Chanyeol berpikir, apa yang Sehun dan Kai lakukan sudah lebih dari sekedar sahabat saja. Oneshoot with HunKai and Chanyeol.


Ada Apa dengan Sehun dan Kai?

Warning : SehunxKai, HunKai that's mean with seme!Hun and uke!Kai, BxB, crackpair. Typos, EYD berantakan, and I just wanna tell you something, if you don't like just don't read, dude

.

.

.

Tentang kecurigaan Chanyeol terhadap hubungan kedua magnae mereka, dengan semua isi hati dan pandangan Chanyeol terhadap hubungan magnae mereka, Sehun dan Jongin

.

.

.

Hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah. Semua jadwal EXO sekarang ini membuatku dan tentunya member-member lain tersiksa. Namun bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi resiko untuk menjadi seorang idol. Belum lagi dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang down dan cidera. Kesian sekali dia. Tapi untunglah selalu ada Jumyeon hyung yang sangat perhatian kepada Kyungsoo, bukan berarti Jumyeon hyung tidak perhatian kepada member lain.

"Ayolah Jong~ Aku capekk~" Dan itu suara si magnae, Sehun. Dia itu anaknya sangat berbeda saat on stage dan off stage. Jika saat on tage dia akan terlihat imut dan segala hal yang berbau magnae padanya namun jika sudah off stage dia itu akan jadi makhluk paling menyebalkan diseluruh muka bumi. Oke, aku berlebihan. Namun, aku benar kok. Hanya saja Sehun ini akan tetap bersikap manja kepada si dancing machine, Kim Jongin. Dan ya Jonginie—sebagai hyung yang baik—tentu akan tetap menuruti permintaan si Sehun ini. Oh ya, aku Chanyeol by the way.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya aku mau berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh. Namun menurutku, antara Sehun dan Jongin itu ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda. Ya berbeda. Semua bentuk perhatian Jongin ke Sehun itu lo yang sangat aneh. Karena ya Jongin itu anaknya sedikit introvert sebenarnya. Yang tidak suka diganggu, tidak juga suka mengganggu, walau sesekali dia akan jahil tapi itu jarang sekali. Dan Sehun seolah dapat merusak semua pertahanan Jongin. Efek sudah kenal sejak mereka SMA mungkin? Ini sedikit mengingatkan ku pada saat kami membuat video untuk EXO-L waktu itu.

Saat itu aku—Chanyeol—Sehun dan juga Jongin tentu saja kebagian untuk satu take. Disana memperlihatkan kegiatan kami disela-sela waktu kami. Aku dan Sehun bermain, dan si Jongin itu hanya duduk dengan Sehun berada dipangkuannya. Kami tertawa tentu saja. Namun lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang ganjal, senyum Sehun itu seperti memiliki arti yang berbeda. Dan aku sebagai salah satu orang disana merasa seperti obat nyamuk, kalian tahu. Mereka itu seperti tidak mengganggapku ada. Namun ucapan Sehun pada saat take berakhir itu benar-benar membuat ku terkejut.

"Enak juga ternyata bisa duduk dipangkuanmu begini, kan jarang-jarang aku bisa duduk dipangkuanmu. Biasanya kan sebaliknya." Mungkin Sehun merasa aku tidak akan mendengar ucapannya itu, karena dia mengucapkannya sangat kecil, tapi hei.. Kurasa aku cukup dekat untuk dapat mendengar itu. Lagian apa maksudnya mengucapkan kata itu? Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah saat itu Sehun tengah menyeringai kearah Jongin dan Jongin mukanya sudah sangat merah. Damn, he's so fucking hot!

.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini aku memulai hariku dengan tenang. Suasana pagi ini sangat meyenangkan. Aku segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk member lain, karena Kyungsoo sedang cidera jadi aku yang menyiapkan semua makanan ini. Aku mulai berfikir apa ya yang sebaiknya aku masak? Kulihat isi kulkas, hem.. Ada kentang, wortel dan sedikit daging. Sepertinya aku akan membuat kari saja. Oke aku harus mulai memasakku.

"Pagi Chanyeol." Suara serak menyapaku, dan kuyakini ini Jumyoen hyung.

"Pagi hyung. Hyung, bisa bantu aku?" Kulihat dia mengangguk. Dan aku pun segera meminta Jumyeom hyung untuk mengupas dan memotong kentang tentu juga wortel. Aku ingin membangunkan anak-anak dulu.

Semua kamar sudah aku bangunkan. Tapi rasanya sedikit aneh, aku tidak melihat Sehun dikamarnya. Dan sepertinya dia kekamar Jongin lagi. Karena ya, Sehun itu jika tidak bisa tidur akan masuk kekamar Jongin dan aku tidak tahu selebihnya dia melakukan apa. Aku membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Dan ya, dugaanku benar. Sehun ada dikamar Jongin. Tapi kenapa harus dengan posisi seperti itu?

"Hei.. Sehun bangun. Sudah pagi." Aku menggoyangkan pelan tubuhnya, takut membangunkan seseorang yang lain. Sehun itu sebenarnya cukup mudah untuk dibangunkan, makanya aku lebih memilih untuk membangunkan Sehun.

"Nghh.. Iya sebentar lagi, ma." Astagaa! Dia pikir aku Ibunya? Sialan!

"Sehun aku bukan mamamu, aku Chanyeol hyungmu. Jadi ayo cepat bangun dan bangunkan juga siberuang yang lagi kau peluk itu." Dan Sehun sepertinya baru sadar dan segera membuka matanya.

"Oh, hehee.. Oke hyung." Suaranya tentu saja serak, baru bangun dan aku segera meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum aku terkena heart attack saat melihat Sehun membangunkan si Jongin itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia akan membangunkan Jongin. Posisi tidur mereka tadi saja sudah membuatku terkena serangan jantung ringan, ck. Apa iya itu yang disebut sahabat? Mana ada sahabatmu yang tidur berpelukan mesra begituu? Ya mereka berpelukan tadi. Dengan kepala Jongin didada Sehun, dan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Jongin posesif. Astaga! Mereka itu. Aku semakin curiga dengan hubungan mereka itu.

Semua member sudah terlihat duduk didepan meja makan. Mereka itu sedikit barbar kalau sudah menyangkut soal makanan. Apalagi pada saat kami dulu masih ber dua belas. Dengan Kris hyung yang sok jaim, Luhan hyung yang berisik yang selalu mengganggu Minseok hyung, dan Tao—panda itu—akan selalu berisik saat melihat makanan, selalu saja berebut dengan kedua magnae yang lain. Hah.. Aku merindukan mereka, Tuhan.

"Aku tidak mau itu Sehunie~ Aku tidak mauu." Dan suara rengekan Jongin membuyarkan aku dari lamunanku. Jongin merengek itu adalah sesuatu yang langka sekali. Dan lihat? Si Sehun itu akan sangat berbeda jika sudah didepan Jongin. Lihatlah sekarang dia mencoba menyuapi Jongin. Dan Jongin yang tetap kekeuh menolak suapan Sehun. Hah~ Aku lupa kalau si Jongin ini tidak suka kari.

"Ayolah Jongin. Kita akan take off sebentar lagi dan tidak akan cukup waktu untuk membeli makanan lain. Ayolah sayang." Dan rasanya aku tersedak ludahku sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Sehun itu. S-sayang? Sayang?! Aku tidak salah dengarkan?! Oh Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka berdua ini? Aish.. Aku yakin yang lain tidak akan memperhatikan ucapan Sehun, karena ya Sehun mengucapkan itu sedikit pelan apalagi dikata sayangnya itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang." Hup.. Dan dengan muka memerah Jongin memakan nasi dan kari yang Sehun sodorkan padanya. Dan satu hal lagi yang baru aku sadari, Jongin ini sedikit tsundere -,- . Sehun terlihat sangat puas setelah Jongin mau memakan nasi itu. Dan anggap saja aku tidak disamping mereka saat ini. Hal ini malah membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku yakin mereka pasti memeliki hubungan yang lebih. Ya aku yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

Dan kami take off untuk ke Jepang. Sebenarnya kami masih sangat lelah,lihatlah muka member lain. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah. Hampir semua member kami mengenakan masker. Ya untuk menutupi rasa lelah kurasa. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga kami sebagai idol tidak boleh terihat lelah dan ya jelek. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Dia ini soulmateku, haha.. Tampangnya memang cantik, tapi jangan salah dia ini cukup handal dalam masalah bela diri.

"Hei Yeol, kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak dengan kedua magnae itu?" Suara Baekhyun menginstrupsiku.

"Hem? Aneh kenapa?" Rasanya aku tahu apa yang akan Baekyun ucapkan. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, aku juga merasa ada yang aneh pada mereka berdua itu. Kedekatan mereka itu sedikit tidak wajar.

"Kau lihat tidak? Sehun itukan orangnya sangat flat, dingin dan ya menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa waktu dengan Jongin dia akan menjadi seperti itu? Manja, genit, tapi kadang juga dewasa sekali. Rasanya aneh saja." Baekhyun mulai mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Perasaanmu saja Baekie." Aku berusaha tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Karena aku tahu ini akan sedikit sensitive untuk dibahas.

"Masa sih? Rasanya tidak." Baekhyun pasti sekarang mencoba berfikir.

"Dan Jongin! Jongin itu sangat susah diajak berbicara tahu. Bicara juga seperlunya. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Sehun pasti dia akan cerewet. Aneh tahu Yeol." Dan aku hanya bisa membenarkan dalam hati.

"Yeol! Yeol! Chanyeol lihatttt!" Baekhyun menarik-narik kemejaku heboh.

"Apa sih Baek?" Aku menyahut malas. Aku capek sekali. Tapi mataku membulat saat aku mengikuti arah pandangan dan telunjuk Baekhyun. Disana terlihat Jongin tengah menyandarkan kepalanya kepungung Sehun dengan raut muka yang sangat lelah. Dan Sehun terlihat biasa saja, bahkan sesekali tangan Sehun menggenggam dan mengelus tangan Jongin yang tersampir disisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Tuhkan Yeol? Lihat tidak? Aneh kan mereka ituu? Mana ada sahabat yang menggenggam tangan sahabat laki-lakinya begitu?" Baekhyun ini sangat berisik. Tapi ya aku membenarkan itu. Terlebih lagi Sehun itu orang yang tidak suka melakukan skinship. Jangankan untuk menaruh kepala kepunggungnya seperti yang Jongin lakukan sekarang, merangkulnya saja tanganku segera dialihkan olehnya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka itu?

"Sudahlah Baek, itu urusan mereka." Aku menanggapi.

"Eum, tapi Yeol kalau mereka benar-benar ada hubungan. Seandainya ya, seandainya saja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya serius sepertinya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Baek menurutku. Karena mereka sudah dewasa untuk bisa menentukan apa yang mereka inginkan." Aku sendiri geli mendengar jawabanku ini. Aduh.. Hahaha..

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi Yeol, menurutmu jika mereka ada hubungan seperti itu eum.. Siapa yang dibawah ya? Pihak wanitanya. Menurutku sih Sehun." Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyengir tidak jelas, aku yakin sekarang ini otaknya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal yang tidak benar.

"Who knows." Aku menyahut cuek. Tapi menurutku tidak seperti itu. Karena melihat tingkah Sehun. Aku tahu, Sehun itu memang kelihatan imut dan sedikit girly jika on stage, tapi aku sudah terlaku sering mendengar ucapan Sehun dan melihat segala tingkah laku Sehun pada seorang Kim Jongin.

Seperti saat ini. Sehun itu akan selalu berada didepan Jongin saat kami sedang di bandara. Selalu memberikan punggungnya sebagai sandaran bagi Jongin, seolah Sehun itu menjadi tembok pelindung untuk Jongin. Dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai sosok Jongin. Karena ya, semua itu terlalu terlihat jelas bagiku. Sehun itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk Jongin, dan berlaku sebaliknya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalau misalnya Jongin mendapatkan cidera lagi saat ini juga, cidera akibat fans yang terlalu antusias untuk melihat kami, EXO. Aku jadi mengingat kejadian waktu itu, saat Jongin terjatuh dibandara dan dengan gamblangnya Sehun segera menghampiri Jongin saat itu.

.

.

"Astaga! Lihat Jongin terjatuh!" Saat itu Kyungsoo terlihat sangat panik, dan aku bermaksud untuk segera menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat sangat meringis kesakitan. Secepat aku ingin menghampiri Jongin dan secepat itu juga sosok Sehun berlari panik kearah Jongin. Terlihat jelas muka Sehun yang mengeras, nampak sangat geram melihat Jongin kesakitan seperti itu.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dan seolah kami semua yang berada dibandara itu tidak ada, Sehun segera mengalungkan tangannya kepinggang Jongin dan menaruh tangan Jongin dilehernya.

"Sialan. Brengsek! Mati saja sana kalian." Dan aku yang memang sudah dekat dengan mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas segala macam umpatan yang Sehun keluarkan pada saat itu. Kalau aku mengingat kejadian itu rasanya wajar saja Baekhyun sempat berfikiran yang sama dengan yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Karena ya, Sehun akan berubah sedikit gila jika mengatahui Jongin terluka.

.

.

.

.

Kami baru saja pulang dari Jepang saat ini dan ini sudah tengah malam. Sekarang sudah jam 02.00 pagi KST. Dan terbangun menjadi salah satu hal yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku sekarang. Gara-gara rasa haus yang menyerang tenggorakkanku ini, jadi dengan terpaksa aku terbangun untuk mengambil beberapa gelas air didapur.

Aku berjalan lunglai, sesekali tentu saja aku akan menguap dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mataku. Saat sudah sampai menuju dapur, telingaku menangkap suara yang kurasa aku mengenalnya. Kurasa itu suara Sehun dan.. Jongin?

"Kau lelah, Jong?" Sudah jelas, ini pasti suara Sehun. Aku yang penasaranpun segera mempercepat langkahku menuju dapur, namun yang kulihat sungguh mengejutkan. Itu Sehun dan Jongin. Tengah duduk disofa dorm kami. Dengan posisi yang wow sekali. Aku sampai mengaga melihatnya. Ugh.. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini kalau mataku masih benar dan tidak minus, jelas-jelas Sehun kini tengah duduk bersandar disofa dengan Jongin yang duduk dipangkuannya. Memendamkan kepalanya kedada Sehun, dan Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin halus. Astaga..

"Sedikit, Hun." Suara serak Jongin menyahuti Sehun. Kulihat tangan Sehun mengelus lembut surai pink Jongin. Dan Jongin nampak sangat nyaman saat Sehun melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kalau kau lelah, ayo kita tidur sayang." Dan aku yakin kemarin-kemarin itu tidak ada yang salah dengan telingaku. Karena ya memang Sehun mengucapkan kata sayang itu dengan sangat lembut pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa." Dan kulihat Jongin menghela nafas gusar. Aku yang takut ketahuan langsung saja menyembunyikan tubuhku diantara dinding-dinding ruang tengah dorm ini. Dan setelah kurasa aman, kutolehkan lagi kepalaku kearah mereka.

"Apa kau sakit?" Suara Sehun sungguh lembut saat menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Jongin. Sungguh Jongin terlihat begitu imut saat ini. Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya sedikit mengejutkanku, hingga membuat rasa kantukku hilang. Disana, Sehun tengah mencium—mencumbu Jongin sayang. Dengan kecupan lembut. Tapi, seperti kecupan itu jadi sedikit sensual saat ini. Mengingat bagaimana tangan Jongin yang bertengger indah dileher Sehun, bahkan sampai meremas rambut Sehun sensual. Astaga! Astaga!

"Ngghh.. S-sehunie~" Bahkan suara erangan Jongin kini terdengar pelan. Dan aku segera berlari meninggal tempat itu sebelum mereka menyadari kehdiranku disini. Oh ya ampun. Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu sampai aku kembali kekamar.

Jadi, ternyata memang mereka ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan ya, aku akhirnya mengetahui pertanyaan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Dan ternyata Baekhyun salah. Meskipun Sehun itu manja dan suka bertingkah cute ternyata jika sudah berdua dengan Jongin seperti tadi dia akan menjadi seorang gentleman. Tapi bukan maksudku Jongin tidak terlihat jantan, Jongin tetap maskulin dengan gayanya. Hanya saja mungkin sisi imutnya memang akan keluar jika sudah bersama Sehun.

Dan jika kalian bertanya tentang pendapatku, jawabannya adalah aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku hanya akan menunggu sampai mereka mau menguangkapkan hubungan mereka. Ya hubungan mereka didepan kami semua, semua kakak-kakak mereka disini, EXO. Sampai saat itu terjadi aku hanya akan menjadi cupid yang baik untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sehun. Jongin manis sekali ya hari ini." Dan aku hanya dapat tertawa saat Sehun memberikan plototan matanya gratis. Deathglarenya sedikit membuatku merinding, tapi hanya kutanggapi dengan tertawa.

CUP—

.

.

.

.

Author note :

Hai semuaaaa~ Sebelumnya salam kenal ya senpai semua. Aku newbie disini, jadi maaf kalau OOC, aneh dan sebagainya. Kalian bisa panggil aku Santy, 97line salam kenal ^^ Dan oh ya, ini hanya fiksi oke, semua yang aku ceritain ini gak nyata dan murni hanya imajinasi. By the way, thanks yang udah sempetin baca, wanna gimme your review? Salam,


End file.
